Moon Dust (SYOC)
by PrincessCalypse
Summary: Submit your own character/fairy/witch/specialist. Form inside. SYOC/SYOF/SYOW/SYOS. Cast updated. Need more teachers. Can be male or female.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Alfea

Her eyes swept the campus that lay in her view. It was very pretty, not like anything she has seen before. She took some of her platinum blonde hair and began to twirl it in around her finger. She was nervous. Butt seeing how she was new, being so nervous was understandable.

She walked to the entrance of the school. More girls were there, chatting away. She wished that she could just walk up to one of the groups and chat like best friends do. Like she did back on Lunaria. Being a social butterfly was her favorite hobby. But here was different. No one knew her and she knew no one. It was terrible for a social creature such as herself to have to be quiet.

Ariel began walking. The room she was suppose to go to was just straight ahead. Atleast the map said it was.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice.

Ariel shocked, turned around. There, face to face with her, was another girl. She had honey blonde hair, a common colour, along with any shade of blonde, on Lunaria. But what through off Ariel was the pink streak framing one side of the girl's face. Her deep blue eyes smiled at Ariel.

"My name is Breanna, but please call me Bree," the cheery girl introduced herself. "So, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am," Ariel replied. "The name is Ariel by the way."

"Well, Ariel. Where you going first?" asked Bree.

"Potionology is my first class," she answered.

A smile grew on Bree's face.

"Sweet, same here!" she cheered.

People looked over at the two girls because of how loud Bree was. Ariel didn't care. She was finally feeling social again. Felt good.

"I'll walk with you," Bree said.

She then began to usher Ariel towards the classroom, which was actually the exact opposite way Ariel was going.

"Nice, I made a friend already," thought Ariel.


	2. Form

**Basic**

Full name:

Goes by:

Unwanted nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Birthplace:

**Appearance**

Hair

Colour:

Style:

Length:

Texture:

Eyes

Colour:

Shape:

Skin

Colour:

Birthmarks/scars:

Freckles:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

**Mind over Matter**

Take orders or give them?

Social or anti-social?

Honest or Dishonest?

Sex or celibate?

Talkative or silent?

Technology advanced or stuck in the dark ages?

Cold or hot?

Bland or spicy?

Calm or eccentric?

Procrastinator or do it now?

Street smart or book smart?

Loyal or unloyal?

Self-reliant or dependent?

**Relationships**

Family

Mother

Name:

Age:

What does the character call her?

Father

Name:

Age:

What does the character call him?

Siblings?

Names:

Ages:

What does the character call them?

**Winx Profile**

Witch?

Specialist?

Fairy?

Powers:

Outfit:


	3. Accepted Characters So Far

Princesses of the Winx (Main Group) _Closed: Sorry for anyone who wanted their character here._

~ Ariel Mante, 15, Princess of Moon Dust – Me

~ Ileana Von Christ, 17, Princess of Wind – miko647635

~ Breanna Patrick, 15, Princess of Colours – The Lady Cloudy

~ Thea Holland, 17, Princess of Snow – TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow

~ Princess Jazz Hsia, 16, Princess of Stars - Goddess of Mischief94

* * *

Teachers (More Main-ish Characters) ~ _They are necessary for the Princesses to learn. They need to be fairies and between the ages of 21 to 35. Need more of these to continue  
_

~ Azmina Grace Tully, 22, Fairy of Sound – ShadowRider96

~ Open

~ Open

~ Open

* * *

Fairies and Witches (Side Characters) ~ _They need to be good. Both fairies and witches._

~ Celeste Dew, 15, Princess of Water – GangstaZEBRA

~ Gabriella Rosalie Daniels, 17, Fairy of Flowers – WhatEverAfter6055

* * *

Specialists (Main)

~ Rogue Alex Laufreyson, 16 – ShadowRider96

~ Prince Robert Carson, 16 – The Lady Cloudy

~ Open

~ Open

~ Open

* * *

Specialists (Side) ~ _Need a lot of these too._

~ Liam Drew Jones, 18 - kadienewberg

~ Open

* * *

Villains (Main) ~ _Closed_

~ Easel Lore, 21, Prince of Darkness– Me

~ Carol Minx, 17, Fairy of Sound – Me

~ Kalika Lyanna Swift, 16, Witch of Illusions – ShadowRider96

~ Rukia Thorn, 17, Witch of Fire - MidnightRaven323

* * *

Villains (Side stories) ~_ A good amount of these are needed for side stories. They can be faries, specialists, and witches. Just evil._

~Shira Dew, 18, Princess of Shadows – GangstaZEBRA

~ Open


End file.
